


California King

by DallonWho



Series: Before I Go to Sleep [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Like (Band), The Young Veins, Young Love (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: "Z, darling, how bout we go to sleep and then we decide which museum we're going to steal furniture from, hm?" Dan suggests.She sighs, sinking under the covers. "Oh alright."





	California King

Ryan walks into his bedroom and frowns, taking in the sight in front of him.

"Okay. I need to buy a new bed." He decides out loud. On his mattress lies his partners. And two dogs. And a cat.

"Why do you say that, love?" Z asks, stroking the cat in her lap, leaning her head onto Dan's shoulder. Dan nuzzles his cheek against her hair, and Dottie let's out a needy whine where her head is against his thigh. He pets her without looking away from Ryan.

"Because my bed has turned into a zoo." He purses his lips. "Also there's too many pets in the bed." Dan throws a pillow at him.

"You're the one who decided to add a horse to the family." Dan counters, looking at Elwood stretched across the end of the bed. A valid point.

He sighs. Ryan walks around to the other side of the bed and crawls in next to Z, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You two want to come look for a new bed tomorrow?" He asks, and Z coos.

"Yes please." She smiles, a plan already being made behind her eyes. "Something Victorian...elaborate carving..." Dan cuts her off before she goes too far.

"Z, darling, how bout we go to sleep and then we decide which museum we're going to steal furniture from, hm?" Dan suggests, helping Dottie onto the floor while Ryan got Elwood down.

She sighs, sinking under the covers. "Oh alright." She presses her face into Dan's chest and pulls Ryan's arm closer around her; forcing the two of them to cuddle her. "Tomorrow then." She concedes, and Ryan kisses the back of her neck as he brushes Dan's stomach with her fingers.

"Tomorrow." He agrees.

-

At the end of the day, they'd had a California King mattresses shipped to the house, along with a basic frame to keep the bed off the floor. It was nothing fancy, just enough to hold three people. Dan and Ryan thought it was quite nice.

Z wasn't happy with it. "Who knew you couldn't buy a Victorian-esque California King?" Z frowned over her lunch.

"A lot of people, baby." Ryan giggled as his girlfriend pouted over her salad. It didn't help her mood much. Her pout deepened.

And it definitely didn't deter her monologue. "It would have matched so nicely." She continued. "A solid oak frame with intricate flowers carved into the footboard. A plain headboard so if one of us hit our heads we wouldn't die of blunt force trauma, but it would have carvings along the top. Maybe even posts."

Dan bumps her toes under the table with his own. "You know, there are people who could MAKE you that bed, Z."

Her eyes lit up. "I never even thought of that!" She starts talking about drawing up a design and seeing if any of their friends know a good woodworker. Dan listens to her up until he realizes something.

"Wait," He cuts her off in the middle of discussing different wood stains. "Does that mean I have to go home and build our bed-frame just to have it replaced?!" He exclaims, and Z pats his hand.

"Oh course, Keyes. Ryan can't be trusted with power tools."

-

It took months for the bed to finally arrive (after Z finally decided on a design, that is). A crew came in and put the bed together (to the request of Dan) and Ryan watched them work solely because he felt weird leaving strangers in his bedroom. Once they leave, Ryan calls the others in.

Z gasps, walking up to the bed and trailing her fingers over the wood. “She’s beautiful.” She sighs. “Boys, isn’t she beautiful?”

Ryan and Dan nod, but Dan is just happy if they’re happy. And Ryan is. “It fits well.” He agrees, walking up to her and kissing the top of her head. “Well done, baby.”

Dan leaves the doorway and lies down on the bed. “It’s lovely.” But he doesn’t really care. It makes her happy, his feet don’t hang off the end, and that’s honestly all that matters. Dan rolls onto his stomach, looking up at his boyfriend and his best friend. “So can we break it in?” He raises his eyebrows in question.

Ryan laughs. “We already broke in the mattress, you want to break in the-“

“Okay.” Z cuts him off, pulling her dress over her head. “Let’s break in the bed frame.” She crawls onto the bed and straddles Dan, who immediately places his hands on her hips.

As she leans down to kiss him, Ryan toes off his shoes. “Okay, sure, let’s break in the frame.”


End file.
